


Freckled

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Just a random idea that evolved into a one-shot, might perhaps even grow into a short story. Not entirely sure, I just thought the concept intriguing. Enjoy and please review, arigatou.





	Freckled

_Freckled_

They caught him.  
Took his breath away, shook him to the core and released a stormflood of emotions he had never thought himself capable of feeling.  
But then again, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life.  
Grey, with silver specks, and just a hint of a green ring to encircle the irises to make them stand out more, the eyes were neither too large nor to small for the sharp-cut, chiseled face and elegant slope of the nose.  
Slightly slanted, similar to Ishizu's, they were still distinctly Japanese, yet held a certain width to them that hinted at some long forgotten, foreign origin.  
Worry lines, in all the right places, hinted at a turbulent live, rounding out the overall appearance of control, sophistication and power.  
But it was the eyes, these beautiful wondrous orbs that had him rooted in place, for he saw something in them, he had rarely ever seen in another human:  
wisdom.  
There was compassion, loyalty, calm pride and knowlege too, but above all the serene, all-encompassing forgiveness and understanding only true wisdom wields.  
He longed for it, craved it, wanted to shelter and bury himself in the quiet acceptance the elder man bestowed upon him, and in this very moment he understood, that for the very first time in his young live, he had truly fallen in love.  
He also realized, that Kaiba Seto _was_ the richest man on earth; no merely for his power, prowess and wealth, but for the fact that he had Isono at his side, trusty and faithful as any soul could ever be.  
And that he, Jounouchi Katsuya, would forever be yearning for but a single caress of the older man's hand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I admit, this is odd, not only as a pairing, but an overall idea. However I often thought that Isono is probably one of the most underrated, well-balanced and downright admirable characters in the entire YGO-lore.


End file.
